The Love You Seek and More
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco had been keeping quiet to make it by at home, but he was always compared to his older brother. When he finally blows up after his secret comes out, he's lucky to have his best friend come pick him up. Ace takes him to Grand Line to get away and everything starts to come together perfectly. AceMarco. Rated M for language and lemons! OneShot! Enjoy!


_**A/N:: This is a short little oneshot~! It's sort of inspired by the song 'Seek Bromance' by Tim Berg. Like go watch the music video, its good and then when you find out the true meaning behind it makes your heart melt~! It's an awesome catchy song! So here we are~!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **The Love You Seek and More**

Since Junior year, he's been my best friend and always makes time to spend the day with me if I needed someone. My parents weren't the best and still practically roll eyes in my direction when I speak. They always commented that I should be like Flynn, my older brother by two years, me being twenty-one. It sucked being compared all the time, on how I wasn't as high placed in sports as Flynn, on why didn't I get a sports scholarship because heaven forbid being close to Valedictorian wasn't enough. They wanted me to be a replicable of my brother, the superstar of the baseball team, but with basketball for me.

Yeah, I _hate_ sports.

Being in college, working hard to make my way out of the house was taking time and I was so glad that Ace was there for me. It sounded crazy, relying on a friend to be someone to go to, but my parents are hardly anyone I would confide in. Then there was the fact that for _years_ I have had to hide the fact that I was gay by dating girls, just to appease my parents. It was exhausting and I hated every bit of it, but it wasn't hard to break off. When they pushed for more, I would casually break it off since I wasn't looking for anything sexual—commenting with 'until marriage' which usually deters them.

 _Then Flynn found out…_

"Come on, Flynn." I practically begged as green eyes stared in disbelief on what he learned by mistake. "Don't tell dad, _please_." I spoke lowly with a look to him as he was only a few inches taller than me with blonde hair spiked up with gel.

"But that's pretty gross, little bro." That hurt hearing as I grimaced and he had a scrunched face to me. "Like… what is it? I can help you land a girl, no probs or anything!"

"It's not that…" I started before shook my head trying to dig myself out of the hole I was in, but I had the text message ready to send in case everything went to hell. "Look, it's not important. I'm not acting on it, maybe I'm just… around mom too much?" It hurt having to grab for straws just so I could protect myself from how I liked males over girls. Eyes stared to me in contemplation of the matter and I knew he wasn't stupid, but damn I was hoping this would be a time he just lets it fly over his head.

"Dude, I've spoken with some of the girls you dated…"

 _Fuck_.

"Plus, I know you are not stupid enough to not know…" That comment made me cross arms with anxiety building up as I frowned and stared to him. A silence lingered around us, making the living room feel a bit suffocating to the point that our mom came in.

"Marco, are you bothering your brother again?" That question was expected really and I looked to her with a low breath leaving me.

"No, I was asking him something." Flynn mentioned with a hand waving out and I swallowed as he had a look at me. "Hey, mom," my teeth gritted and I could practically feel his stare showing on spilling.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Marco's gay." A groan left me as I put hands to my face, rubbing harshly as I could already hear our mother moving. _Let a hole swallow me, please, for the love of everything._ Hands were gripping my shoulders as she turned me and gave this hard stare.

"No, get that out of your head right now, mister!" She shook me a few times as I grimaced at the way she was. "I _will_ have grandchildren! You both will give me beautiful grandchildren! Is it because I said I didn't care for that Latino girl?! You know I don't care about race!" It was like she was in a crisis over what she has heard and I just kept a frown whilst looking away.

"Please stop shaking me, mother." I mention as she soon had hands to my face and gave a sharper glare.

"No, I want you to say it right now! Say you are not!" Those harsh stormy-grey eyes stared practically into my soul and I felt myself lost for words, instead of defending myself like usual. It was hard lying about yourself and I was tired of showing it. She realized with an astonished look and pulled away with her mouth open. Then, in a frenzy, she was moving around and then snapped her head one direction. "Clark!" Hearing my father's name made me grimace as I pulled out my phone and quickly send the message I had premade for this occasion. "Clark! _Clark_!" My mother was persistent and by the time my father came in, the message sent and I put my phone away to see the burly man.

"What Flora?" Seeing him come in was like a death sentence for me and just made sure to ground myself for what is to come, though I wanted to punch Flynn for the cocky grin.

"Talk to your son, _this instance_!" A finger was pointed to me in panic and was soon nervously rubbing her hands against her apron.

"About what?" Dark green eyes looked to me in confusion and I heard my brother chuckle.

"Little bro thinks he's gay, daddie-o!" Flynn was enjoying this to the brim as I noticed the look of disgust flare over my father's face.

"No boy of mine is like that." I looked away as I tightened my jaw and he snapped his fingers. "Look at me when I am addressing you." A breath left me as I flickered eyes back with a grimace and he scrunched his nose. "Explain." That made me strained as the chuckling next to me was making me on the verge of snapping.

"Fine!" The word was like a shatter in the air as I gave a hard look. "I like males over girls and have for as long as I can remember and in no fucking way will that be changing just because of your damn views!" Surprise shocked on all of them, the usually stoic me was gone from sight as I glared harshly and showed a sneer. "Go ahead, kick me out! I'm tired of all of your guys' shit!" That had my father snap with a glare and pointed towards the door.

"Then grab your shit and get out!"

"With _pleasure_!" I moved past Flynn who gaped in surprise and I bounded up the stairs to my room and quickly grabbed a duffel bag. Things of importance and some clothes were in there, but not too much since I knew I couldn't take everything. They would just throw it all out anyways, maybe even burn it for all I know. When I finished up with my school bag, shoving my laptop and other things I need, the sound of a car was revving down the road. Immediately recognizing it, I moved to go down the stairs and ignored the stares I got whilst going out the door.

Moving out on the small stone porch, Ace saw me with a bit of surprise before parking and jumping out. Seeing the shimmering red convertible (2014 Corvette Stingray) brought relief and he had the trunk popped open with a smile and those freckles were such a nice sight to see. Feet found myself by him to toss things in and I heard scuffing to the side. My friend was grimacing lightly and I pulled away so he could close the trunk.

"So what?! You are letting that disgusting way of life actually take over?!" It was Flynn as he was approaching and I moved to him as Ace went to get in the car.

"It's none of your fucking business, Flynn!" I shouted as I stopped not too far from the car as my brother approached with a scowl.

"It is! Like I would let you smear the family name!"

"Then take it! I don't want it! I'm ashamed of it! I don't even like introducing myself with it! It's disgraceful to be a part of pitiably, revolting people that's supposed to be one big happy family!" A look of shock was there, I even heard my mother gasp in surprise. I could tell Flynn was searching for a means to win his argument and the glance didn't settle with me as he soon pointed.

"Was it him putting those sickening ways in your head?!" Anger spiked as I soon shifted and punched him square in the jaw. That made him stumble back to land on his ass and grabbed to his face with complete shock.

"Shut the fuck up, Flynn! I'm tired of your shit! I'm tired of you all! All the bullshit I had to go through! The way I had to be as fucking good as you in sports! For fucks sake! I could have had Valedictorian, but that's not as good as fucking _sports_!" I raved out as I finally felt everything just break loose and glared to my parents whilst taking out my phone. I ripped the battery out and soon snapped it over my leg before tossing it towards them, hitting the garage. "Don't fucking bother to _ever_ find me again!" With that, I turned to the humming car and was opening the door to jump in. Ace was grinning to me as he put the car in gear and soon lifted his hand to flip off my family whilst driving off with a small squeal of tires.

We were down the road before he was laughing out whilst hitting to my shoulder. "Man! I never heard you curse that much before!" The laughter continued to string out and I felt as if everything was melting away.

"Yeah, well, I have wanted to say something for years."

"And rightfully placed!" I looked to him as warm brown eyes stared back with a bright grin and I couldn't help but return it. We were riding along the road and I began to realize we turned off, making me glance to him quizzically. "We are going to Grand Line!"

"What? Why?!" I asked out in confusion and he gave a look with a smile whilst turning onto the highway that was only one lane for each side, but took you straight to our new destination.

"I told Shanks I have been meaning to take you anyways since our break was coming up, but this seems appropriate!" A hand was up with a finger pointing as he caught up to the proper speed limit and I shook my head with a smile.

"I just got kicked out and you are thinking of Grand Line?!" I asked up in disbelief, but my smile stayed and he was laughing out.

"Nah, man, Shanks is getting us a _great_ deal from a buddy of his! I mean, the only thing may be that it may just be one bed for it being last minute! But that doesn't matter! We crash on mine all the time!" A laugh left us as I moved hands to the head rest and was slouching a bit as the wind whipped around us and I can say that I was looking forward to this surprised trip. "Nice hit, by the way!" A fist was out and I returned the bump as I laughed.

"He deserved it so bad!" He agreed as he soon turned up the radio and began smacking to my leg, starting to sing to the older song whilst nodding to it. I couldn't help myself but join along and we were probably off key completely—not that it matters.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was a six hour drive, showing up at night, taking in all the bright lights and listening to the city life. Ace mentioned parking at the hotel and checking in before we were walking out along the sidewalk. We moved through crowds and bumped each other whilst laughing. Gambling, dancing, and a bit of drinking was on our minds, but we were careful not to get drunk since we need to be coherent enough to get back to our room at least. At the casino, I got pretty good to the point they asked me nicely to turn in at the table. Ace snickered the whole time making our way to cash out, but was overly excited that I won close to five-thousand dollars.

"Dude, that is so fucking crazy!" He mentioned as we made our way to the room, having it for tonight and tomorrow. A laugh left me as I had an arm over his shoulders with a grin.

"That's because you are like a lucky charm!" This laugh bellowed from him as we found our room and he was unlocking it a bit sloppily. My hand found the knob as he pulled the card back and we moved in. A noise left him of relief as I closed the door to bolt it and rubbed to my face. "I should have brought my bag in." I groaned thinking of taking a shower and he was laughing whilst the card found the sink that was separate from the bathroom.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow!" He spoke out whilst kicking off boots and bouncing to get socks off. My bag of winnings found the sink counter as I grinned at the sight of him almost falling over.

A laugh sputtered from me as I got my vans off and the ankle socks easily followed. One of his hands grabbed at my shirt in a slight tug as he was chuckling whilst I quickly got the light switch. It was dark and he snorted as I heard the bed, already knowing there was just one, but luckily a queen. It would be bigger than Ace's usual full and we tugged on the sheets. I tugged my shirt off and I heard him discarding clothes as well. We were so used to the routine, though I usually slept in pajama pants, but really didn't want to wear these shorts. They were discarded as well as I joined my friend under the sheets and he was shifting around with light laughter.

"Stop moving so much, yoi." I complained as he was trying to get the last bit of energy out and soon smacking was to my arm.

"We should do that rock wall thing tomorrow or the bungee sling ride thing!" That excitement made me groan and he was laughing before my pillow was tugged closer to him. A complaint left me, but the smile showed in my words and he knew as I shifted a bit closer. Even with complaints made, we knew each other well enough to tell when we really bother the other. "Nah, Marco?"

"Hm?"

"Can I piss you off for a minute?" A questioning noise left me in confusion as I shifted and could see his silhouette better and a bit of his face.

"I doubt you could do as much as my so-called family has…" I scoff lightly and he chuckled before moving and I noticed he was up on an elbow.

"Probably not," the comment came out as I shifted to be facing him a bit more and decided to press up on an arm as well.

"Then it should be fine." I mention, not getting where he was going with this, but it was Ace. He was very spontaneous and doesn't like to run around things much. Plus, he has heard every word I have ever sputtered about everything in my life.

"Oh, good!" A small cheer left him as he was shifting with a hand finding my face and I snorted at the blind touch. When I began to notice him move more, I was confused and felt his thumb find my bottom lip. Eyes widened and soon lips found mine firmly.

Everything spiked into my head as hyperaware of what was happening at this very moment and as he pulled back a little, I didn't want him to leave. I moved a hand to find the back of his neck and we were back against each other with our mouths, groaning in appreciation. Lips were in a mess shifting together as he was shifting his body and then we began tangling together. He was practically laying on me as I had a hand move to his back and he gripped to ribs. We groaned against each other and his tongue moved into my mouth. The taste of beer was disgusting, but I ignored it in favor of enjoying this moment. A leg was between mine as he began pressing his knee up and this strained moan left me at the way it sent a spiraling desire in my veins.

"We're not that drunk, right?" He asked out with lips finding my neck and I had both hands on his back to hold onto.

"No, I'm very aware." I mention in a low voice and he lined hands along my sides.

"Do you want me to stop?" That leg rocked as I moved my head back with small gasps filling me.

"You stop and I will punch you too, yoi." A light laugh left him as he soon began kissing my neck more and he lowered hands to my hips.

"Well, I do not want that at all." He said playfully before shifting to line hands to underneath me to grip butt cheeks firmly as lips were skimming to kiss at my chest.

"Damn it, Ace… we don't have anything…" I complained lowly and that him stop before chuckling in a nervous manner. "You cunning little…"

A laugh left him as he shifted away and I noticed him shifting over the side of the bed, finding his shorts as I heard his belt clinking around. Moving a bit more, light blinded me and I groaned whilst he found between my legs again. Lips met mine as I soon moaned whilst hands found his face, appreciating the kissing as he began rocking against me and this groan left me at the feel of his erection pressing harshly to mine. His mouth moved to kiss at my neck as impatient hands tugged on my underwear and I felt just as feverish as he did.

We found ourselves fully naked whilst he was sucking to my chest with hands lining my thighs and I swallowed thickly. Even with my body straining for more, I was nervous as I had _no_ experience with a guy at all in bed. Ace viewed me before shifting to kiss at my lips sensually slow and I felt as something cool was below. This low moan found me as I gripped to his shoulders, trying to stay relaxed and he rubbed fingers there.

"Mmh, I have you, Marco… Don't worry…" Dark eyes stared to me in reassurance and I felt my body relax as I trusted him. The first finger sliding in brought the discomfort and I jerked lightly with a breath shakily leaving me.

Embarrassment flushed through me as Ace was looking to me with a smile to keep me calm and then had his other hand to my erection. I arched quickly at the grip and gasped out at the feel of someone else touching me there. Not a woman trying through my pants, this was _Ace_ touching directly on skin and had a desiring look to me. Eyes wandered down as he began stroking me and I gripped shoulders with a quiver as I let out heavy breaths from the motion. There was movement at my butt as he moved his finger and it was an odd sensation, but seemed to prickle with pleasure with it.

The sensation of him sliding in another finger brought a groan and I prevented myself from shifting away, focusing on his hand firmly stroking my length. Lips kissed at my chest and I gripped to shoulders, not wanting to move them away yet. I trusted Ace, always have since I practically first met him and it didn't change for this situation. To find Ace actually have an attraction towards me filled my body with warmth and flusters. It was like something forbidden and I enjoyed every minute we delved into it.

" _Ngh_! _A-Ah_!" I jerked with a sharp arch and gripped his shoulders as I felt that spiking pleasure find me. It had me gasp lightly and then he let out a groan before those fingers began moving into that spot he found. Moans spilled from me, trying to hold them back, sounding strained and he merely kissed at my neck.

"It's okay… let it out…" I trembled in desire at the way fingers kept brushing that spot and I hesitantly let moans leave me.

Lips nipped at my neck as he moved his hand away from my erection and I felt myself being stretched more, but the discomfort was being overrun by the pleasure. Moans picked up a little, but I still held back with heavy breaths as he soon pulled fingers away. A shaky gasp left me at the feel of them gone and then there was his hands moving my legs, me feeling the lubed one and noting a shower. Movements were there as he leaned over me with a stare into my eyes and lips kissed mine before I noticed the nudge.

"Just relax, okay? Tell me if you need to stop or slow down…" The words were thick, but I could tell he was serious and let myself nod whilst moving hands along his upper back.

Lips chastely kissed mine before going to my neck and he steadied his breathing a little before I felt the pressure. A breath filled me as I gripped, noticing him pausing as I tried to calm down. We continued as I noticed he was picking up on my discomfort on certain points of too much and would stop. Being filled with Ace's length was something I had never thought of, but I very much could only think I would be extremely sore tomorrow as he finally rested with a groan as his head found my shoulder.

" _Nnhh_ , tight… so good…" He commented and that had me feeling a bit good since he sounded like he was enjoying the grip. Lips kissed at my collarbone as I soon felt my body adjusting and I nodded against his head. That gave him the signal he needed to begin slowly rock against me and I groaned lightly at the feel of being adjusted more for the movements. The rhythm was nice and I felt myself starting to enjoy it more whilst shifting a little with my hips. Hands slid down to my hips as he had me lifted up a little and moved a bit more quickly as he kissed more at my skin.

" _Nnh-haa_ , A-Ace…" I spoke out hoarsely as I moaned whilst shifting to have heels to the back of his thighs. "M-More…" The word came out in a whisper and he shifted with eyes finding me in light surprise before smiling as I felt embarrassed on having to say the word. Lips pressed to mine a few times chastely whilst chuckling and I groaned as he pressed firmly against me, settling deeper.

"I'm going to make you feel really good…" He spoke out with a grin as he shifted a bit back, but close enough to have my hands be able to hold onto his shoulders again. I noticed he began rolling his hips before he started to pick up into a faster pace. Gasps left me at the feel and moaned out as I had gripped to him. Then he found that spot again, sending a cry of pleasure out of me. It made me feel a bit embarrassed at the loud noise, but he moaned with more thrusts into the spot. I felt my body trembling as continued against the pleasurable place and I was arching with cries leaving me.

" _A-Aaah_! Ace! _Ahh-haa_ ~!" I gripped desperately at his shoulders as the boiling was in my groin and I tried to last longer, but the pleasure assaulted me. It felt so good as I clung to him whilst trying to meet his thrusts, but he picked up into a quick rhythm and I noticed him trembling as well.

"M-Marco, so good…" Dark eyes flared to me as I sputtered before flinching and I came with a cry. A moan left him sharply as he kept his pace, causing me to gasp with trembles at the feel. He shortly followed whilst harshly pressing in with a low cry of release as he gripped to my thighs to hold his place. Shaky breaths were leaving us as he was coming down from his high whilst shifting to be beside me, hand grasping my arm to pull me onto my side.

"And I wish I brought my bag in…" I muttered and he chuckled whilst we rested together with my face finding his collarbone and legs tangling together.

"Having a shower and sleeping naked should be fine." He comments making me snort as I had a hand to his back to grab his shoulder and rest comfortably. "Nah, Marco?"

"Yoi?"

"Come live with me and we can find an apartment together, a one bedroom will be cheap with our incomes combined." That surprised me lightly, but made me smile big as I gripped to him.

"I'd like that…"

"Good because if all else failed I was going to drag you along anyways." He stated in matter of fact, making me laugh lightly and we shifted so lips could find mine. I moved to be more lying next to him with my head on the pillow before I had a hand along his face.

"I'm so glad I met you, Ace." I told him and this flush was there on his cheeks as he soon grinned.

"Same, though you were a stubborn ass to begin with." A light pout was there and I chortled as he gripped to my hand to move it to his lips with kisses. "Now, your ass is mine." He joked lightly and I rolled eyes before shifting to get up and he whined lightly.

"I need a shower before we get the bed too dirty to the point I won't want to sleep on it."

"You can sleep on me~!" He teased whilst sitting up with a chin to my shoulder and I turned my head to give kisses to his nose.

"I would anyways, yoi." A snort left him as I soon began moving, him shifting to follow and I inhaled with a low groan.

"Don't worry, I'm going to wash you clean as responsibility!" I laughed whilst we both moved to the bathroom with his hands finding me affectionately. Smiles were along our faces as our lips couldn't pull away and I just wanted all this love Ace provided for me and more.


End file.
